1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic systems and methods for providing electrical power to one or more electronic devices through a power delivery surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of mobile electronic devices, such as toys, game devices, cell phones, laptop computers, cameras and personal digital assistants, have been developed along with ways for powering them. These devices typically include a battery which is rechargeable by connecting it to a power source, such as an electrical outlet, through a power cord unit. In a typical set-up, the power cord unit includes an outlet connector for connecting it to the electrical outlet and a battery connector for connecting it to a corresponding battery power receptacle. The outlet and battery connectors are in communication with each other so electrical signals can flow between them. In some setups, the power cord unit also includes a power adapter connected to the outlet and battery connectors through AC input and DC output cords, respectively, so it operates as a power adapter.
Manufacturers, however, generally make their own model of electronic device and do not make their power cord unit compatible with the electronic devices of other manufacturers or with other types of electronic devices. As a result, a battery connector made by one manufacturer will typically not fit into the battery power receptacle made by another manufacturer. Further, a battery connector made for one type of device typically will not fit into the battery power receptacle made for another type of device. Manufacturers do this for several reasons, such as cost, liability concerns, different power requirements, and to acquire a larger market share.
This can be a problem for the consumer because he or she has to buy a compatible power cord unit for their particular electronic device. Since people tend to switch devices often, it is inconvenient and expensive for them to also have to switch power cord units. Further, power cord units that are no longer useful are often discarded which leads to waste. Also, people generally own a number of different types of electronic devices and owning a power cord unit for each one is inconvenient. Consequently, there is a need for an electronic system that provides power to one or more different electronic devices.